Rainbow Girl
by Nagisa00
Summary: As a slight Vocaloid-character-based fictional drama, Rainbow Girl centers around Makoto Kanabe played as Vocaloid GUMI, a shy girl aiming to become the person she is on the inside, but on the outside.
1. Questions and Friends

_Here's my first story! Okay, people, hello. So that you won't be confused while reading this short first chapter, I'll tell you the Vocaloid cast for ALL the characters through this story._

_Makoto: GUMI_

_Tsubaki: Miku_

_Akira: SF-A2 Miki_

_Nanami: IA_

_Rino: Iroha_

_Hiroko: Lily_

'I have a theory about life. The way people enjoy it, cry because of it, and sometimes make the best out of it. There are moments too, the moments we share end up telling us what our characters are. Even the dramatic and sad moments show us ourselves, too.

But here's something to think about: Why aren't all the moments and lives we share happy ones?' I wrote this down on a sheet of loose leaf. Of course, daydreaming again.

"I'm not late, I'm not late, I'm not late", I kept repeating these word in my head so I wouldn't think that I was running late for my second day of 10th grade. But when I got to school, I looked at my watch, and realized I read my alarm clock wrong.

I was early.

"Seriously?", I rhetorically asked myself.

If you were wondering what my name was by the way, it's Makoto. Makoto Kanabe.

"A particularly shy yet funny green-haired girl with a unique haircut and a cute sense of style," was what my father described me as before he passed away in a car accident . . . as soon as I started high school.

That day, I was scarred for life. I couldn't help but to not be social, and to this day, I don't have a single friend in school. For me, I'm kind of used to it, but I wish I could break out of this shell I'm in.

"Minoru! Minoru! Earth to Minoru!", I exclaimed to my older brother. He was spaced out for some reason, and it was hard for me to bring him back, but he soon snapped wide awake.

"Makoto? What is it?", he asked. He was standing in front of the men's bathroom, and looked awfully tired.

"What is it? I should be asking you that . . . but is something wrong?," I asked.

Minoru turned his head, with his dark, dark green hair moving along with his head. I stepped up to him, a little annoyed.

"Were you . . . looking at jobs for mom again? You were, weren't you? Minoru, she's going to be fine with her one job," I said, not really good with encouraging people.

"Just let it rest." Minoru turned around and walked away from me.

I don't get why he and I never leave to go to school together. But then again, I can barely understand his way of thinking.

Then classes began.

Lunch came, and I was going to sit next to Minoru, but I figured not.

Why would a moody 11th grader want to sit next to a weird, green-headed 10th grader? I'd like to know one day.

I began daydreaming when suddenly, I heard yelling coming from the table behind me.

"Don't make fun of her! Saying that she's poor and helpless isn't cool!" one girl with long blue hair yelled to another girl.

I stood up, and walked over to them. Once the other girl saw me, she ran. Yep, I figured as much. That blue-haired girl meant me.

"Hey . . . you OK?", I asked the blue-haired girl.

She looked at me, and smiled widely. "Makoto . . . Kanabe! I'm glad you came. I would've threw a punch at those girls if they didn't stop talking about you.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked.

The girl hesitated to speak. After a while, she replied, "I'm Tsubaki Omori. And we were childhood friends."

All of a sudden my hair flew up.


	2. Rooftops

Okay_ so here's the second chapter...I tried to include the reviews I've gotten into this story. Enjoy!_

"Childhood friends? Are you sure?", I asked, really not sure about Tsubaki.

She nodded her head though, and then patted mine. "Yeah. You...well, I know your father got into a car accident last year...you're brother told me", Tsubaki said.

I shrugged. "Then how come I don't know you?"

Looking suddenly hurt, Tsubaki continued, "You were in that same car as your father...and so was I. You were in a coma for half a year, and when you woke up, you had no clue who I...was. Not even my family or ANYTHING about me and them."

Startled, I began laughing. "You really expect me to believe that? I...I was i-in my freshman year the whole time...I was!", I exclaimed, letting my emotions getting ahead of me. Then, Minoru came over.

"Makoto, it's true and you know it. You just won't admit it to yourself, would you? Just like me", he said.

I began unintentionally crying, and ran way from the drama that had just hit me.

I ran up to the school roof, because that's where I get away from life. But this time, someone else was up there.

It was a boy. Hearing someone else come up, the boy abruptly turned around to look at me.

"Um, what are you doing here?", we both said. "Wait, hey, this was my spot first", we both said again.

I was getting a bit annoyed and overwhelmed, so I said, "I was here since I...began my freshman year. You?"

The boy looked away, and said, "Yesterday. But I'm not leaving."

"Fine", I said, a little scared to ask him his name. I mean, I could probably tell him my issues, if he was a nice guy.

"What's your name?", the boy asked.

"Uh, Makoto Kanabe...", I answered. "What's yours?"

"Satsuki. Satsuki Haruno", he answered.

"Satsuki . . . can I talk to you about something?", I asked desperately.

". . . No."

"What? That's kinda mean."

"No, it's not. I don't know you."

"Fine, fine", I said, getting up to leave. I was at the door when I said, "Be like that. It's good to talk out problems, you know."

Suddenly, I realized I was still walking when I began to fall down the stairs that lead up to the roof. "Watch out!", I heard Satsuki yell.

Then I felt a hand grab me just in time. Satsuki's hand. He lifted me up right, and our faces were about an inch away from eachother.

Satsuki let go and said, "Then you should talk it out with someone you know."

I turned and headed for the stairs again, and said, "I guess so." I ran down the stairs and looked around for Minoru and Tsubaki.

Soon later, we talked everything out, and then I was able to calm myself down. Minoru apologized for this morning, and then I asked, "Wait, how did you and I meet, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki laughed and said, "It's a funny story. You were in the playground, and suddenly fell of your swing. I was on the swing next to you and I picked you up and asked if you were okay. You smiled, but you're nose was bleeding. Then your dad came rushing up to you and took you home, with me and my mom, and we had lunch together at your place. Soon after, you met my younger sister Tsukiko."

"Gah, Tsubaki! Why are you crying?", I asked. "Sorry . . . I cry a lot", she answered.

"And Tsukiko always reprimands her for it", Minoru added.

"I'm right behind you guys, you know", a little voice said.

We turned around. "Tsukiko . . .", Tsubaki said.

"Really, you need to stop crying so much", Tsukiko said.

"I'm sorry . . . I try you know", Tsubaki replied, still sobbing. It was funny, to say in the least.

And then we all laughed together.

Suddenly I got an odd feeling at the bottom of my stomach. But really, I could care less.


	3. Death Glares and Hospitals

_Oh my gosh I have trouble writing a long chapter, so I tried harder with this one. Plz read and comment! _

_Wait...that sounds weird. OK, so if you can, just read and comment. _

_It'll help a lot. Ack! That sounds even worse! OK, you get the point anyway so I'm not doing it again.  
Have fun~_

I looked out the window by my seat. The sky was blue, and the air was a little chilly. I didn't know why, but today, it felt like something amazing was going to happen.

During last period, I noticed that the halls weren't as quiet as usual. To investigate, I asked to use the restroom. I wandered through the halls, but also using my time wisely.

Suddenly, I heard screaming coming from the men's restroom. _I can't go in, darn. Can I? Oh, gosh no, Makoto, stop! You're going to wait and see what happens, right?_, I thought. So, I waited. But it wasn't that long because the screaming sounded louder by second.

Then, a boy began speeding out the restroom, and a BUNCH of GIRLS followed him out. "What the-" I stopped my sentence because I was interrupted by a realization.

"Satsuki?!", I exclaimed. I didn't mean to yell his name out loud, but it was on impulse. I got a few death glares from some girls, and then Satsuki turned around.

"Oh, Makoto...it's you. Could you help me out here?", he said.

I hesitated to answer, but I kinda felt bad for him, so I said, "Sure. But you owe me."

I placed my foot in front of the screaming crowd. "Listen up!", I began, even though this was TOTALLY EMBARRASSING, "Satsuki has NO time for you annoying girls now! ZIP! ZILCH! ZERO! OK? So I don't want to hear any-"

"Shut up! You're not Satsuki-sama's girlfriend, right? So BE QUIET!", one fan girl interrupted me. I looked at the crowd and listened to their loud agreements.

"So much for your help", Satsuki said.

"You're mean! I tried, you know...", I said as my eyes got a little teary. I wasn't good under pressure.

"Hey, are you alright?" Satsuki asked, his demeanor changing.

I turned my head. "No, I'm fine." Satsuki pulled a stern look on his face, and sighed. Right when he was about to begin yelling, a foot-a girls' foot-suddenly came up to the crowd.

This girl had fiery red hair and it was loose and long. I'd expected her to say something, but all she did was throw the girls probably one of her OWN death stares, and they backed away...very quickly.

The girl turned around and lightly smiled. "Thanks", Satsuki and I both said at once. The girl smiled largely this time, and ran up to me. She hugged me-or actually, she squeezed me until I was half dead.

When she let go she asked, "What's your name?"

"Makoto...Kanabe", I answered, catching my breath.

"You?" Satsuki asked.

"Akira Kouno," the girl said. Just then, Tsukiko came running up to us.

"Tsukiko! What are you doing here?" I asked.

Tsukiko's facial expression frightened me a bit. "It's Tsubaki. She's been hurt."

Minutes passed and Tsukiko, Satsuki, Akira and I sat in the waiting room, wanting answers.

"Why were those girls after you anyway?" Akira asked Satsuki, trying to talk about something better than this for my sake.

Satsuki sighed. "They've been around me since my first day here . . . which was only two weeks ago, and since today was my birthday, I guess the went all-out", he explained.

"Today's your birthday?! You're turning 16 today?! Oh my goodness, we have to celebrate!" I said. An awkward moment suddenly passed.

"After this, of course", Tsuki (my nickname for Tsukiko) said.

I sighed. "I envy you. I'm still 15. I'm only turning 16 in two months from today," I complained.

Another occuard moment passed when I finally realized what I had just said.

"My birthday . . . is November 25 . . . and today is September 25-woah! That's just creepy," I said.

"It is," Satsuki agreed, and face-palmed himself.

Suddenly, Tsubaki's doctor showed up before us. He cleared his throat, and said, "Tsubaki's condition isn't very rare, but doesn't happen often. She is obviously born with a weak constuition, just like her sister. But this one is different, because she has major lung problems." I froze.

Tsuki's face turned pale and she asked, "What a-are we going to do about it, Mr. Fukuyama?"

Mr. Fukuyama sighed, and answered, "A surgical procedure, that's all. But, it may take a wrong turn if not done carefully. A lung tumor is very serious. When did Tsubaki first fall out?"

Tsuki replied, "During P.E."

Mr. Fukuyama nodded and continued, "Since this is the first time this has happened, she can be back on her feet, but we need the tumor to loosen up a bit so she'd have to be excused from P.E., and she can't talk loudly. That's all, so we can get prepared." Mr. Fukuyama the left and soon after a long time of being quiet, Tsubaki came up to us. Tsuki ran up to her and embraced her in a large hug.

"I'm so glad . . . you're okay", she said.

Tsubaki then lowered her head and said, "Only for now."

And then that odd feeling came back.


	4. The Remembrance of Nanami Yasuda

I had to keep telling myself, "Everything will be fine," so that I wouldn't break down from the news I had just heard.

This is exactly what I meant when I asked about all our moments being joyful. But, I let the matter slide, because I knew God wouldn't let Tsubaki die. I just _knew_ in my heart . . .

So Thursday came and Akira and I decided to celebrate Satsuki's birthday on the roof during lunch. But now, it's not even homeroom yet...because I came to school early. Soon enough though, I noticed Akira and Satsuki running up to me, along with another, very tall boy. "Hey," I greeted.

"Hi," a panting Akira said, "This is . . . my older brother Hikaru Kouno, if you were wondering." _Oh,_ I thought. Though Hikaru looked very mature, he had messy dark brown hair that covered his eyes a bit.

At that moment, I saw Tsuki walk by, and just for a split-second, her eyes locked with Hikaru's. I heard a bell ring in my head, and snickered to myself. _Ah, youth. Oh wait, Tsubaki wasn't with her...so she must be sleeping in,_ I thought.

"Hey, Satsuki," Hikaru began, "did you have any friends before you met Minoru, Makoto and I?"

Satsuki flinched. "Why bring that up?" he asked.

"Just answer me," Hikaru said.

This put Satsuki into thought. It seemed like he had an answer, but didn't want to say it. "Well...yes. Nanami Yasuda in Makoto's class was my friend. We don't really talk now, though," he answered.

It was my turn to flinch. ". . . Nanami Yasuda? HER? I used to talk to her a bit during the end of the school year. YOU were friends with her? Hmm . . . girlfriend or friend?" I said to Satsuki, utterly shocked.

"FRIEND! F-R-I-E-N-D! Geez . . .," he replied. Akira and Hikaru laughed.

Suddenly a large hand grabbed my head and spun me around. "Wah-!" I shouted. It was Minoru. My face went blank and my eyebrows began twitching. "MI...NO...RU! I keep telling you not to scare me like that!"

"It's fun. Plus, you forgot your lunch. Here," Minoru said and handed me my forgotten lunch.

"Ah thanks, I guess," I said.

Akira, Hikaru, Minoru and Satsuki all rolled their eyes. "You are so not shy."

I cleared my throat, my face flushing. ". . . Well, anyway, Minoru, do you remember Nanami Yasuda?"

Minoru's eyebrows jumped up from hearing this question. "O-of course I do. Your _almost_ friend," he said.

"It wasn't my fault . . . we just gradually stopped talking . . .," I said, not wanting to remember our small conversations.

Soon after, homeroom began and finished, and so did my classes. Lunch came fast, but I didn't even notice it until Akira shouted out to me because I was just completely distracted by that name, Nanami Yasuda. It haunted me.

"OK! Time to celebrate Satsuki Haruno's birthday! Yip, yip!" Akira exclaimed, shooting her fists into the air. The rooftop felt so nice . . . I almost fell asleep.

"Akira . . . what's that?" Satsuki asked, pointing to a box full of a green mixture.

Akira leaned over to see the green mixture and smiled. "It's the cake," she said.

I almost died.

Satsuki's head bumped into the roof gate while almost fainting. "What the heck?! How is that the cake?!" he shouted, immediately getting back up.

"That's mean...I tried, OK?!" Akira said. She got up and sprinted out the door.

"Girls . . .," Minoru said.

I rolled my eyes. "When did you even get here? . . . Well, that doesn't matter, I guess. But you should really be as quiet as Hikaru right now! Look!" Hikaru was silently slurping his noodles.

Satsuki sighed. "What a party . . ."

I placed my hand on his shoulder and comically said, "It's alright. It could have been worse. For example . . ."

Satsuki's right eye began twitching. I liked when he did that. ". . . Don't even think about it!"

It took me a while to realize that I was staring at him.

He looked at me, and plucked me in the forehead. "You look stupid with that expression on your face," he said.

Then my left eye began twitching. "You . . . are awfully rude at your friends throwing you a birthday party."

Satsuki shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "But I am grateful. I haven't had friends like you guys in a while."

I almost died. Again. But it was different from before.

_Don't be so kind, saying words like that. You'll make me fall for you, _I thought.

But I regretted thinking it right after.


	5. The Idiot Decoration Committee

It was Friday, finally, but I sort of wanted to relive the week over. Then again, that so-called "_cake_" Akira made was horribly horrifying.

When I finished getting dressed and got downstairs, I saw mom in the living room. She wasn't supposed to be in the living room. She was _supposed_ to be at her interview. So I asked her about it.

When I asked her, she only jumped up, looked at me, and sat back down. "They changed their minds about me."

I took a step back, about to punch something. Then I felt warm-very warm-hands grab my shoulders.

I turned around, and loosened up. "S-S-Satsuki? Why are you in my house?"

Satsuki grinned. "We're neighbors. Well, across-the-street neighbors. You're late, you know. But, if we run, I'm sure they'll at least have _some_ pity on us."

I felt like falling. Seriously. How could we be neighbors and never have met? Well, whatever.

Wait a second . . .

"I'm late?!" I exclaimed.

God, I hate running. When you run super fast, you are so much more prone to falling. Whether it's on your butt or on your head, it still happens.

I was running to school with Satsuki. He ran like how someone in the Olympics would run. It was kind of cute, looking at him from behind.

Anyway, me, being stupid, was running so fast and not being careful enough, so I tripped on a rubber duck and fell on my face. The pain was excruciating.

But, why in the world would there be a rubber duck in the middle of a sidewalk?

Seconds later, Satsuki noticed me and ran towards this idiotic crime scene.

He asked me if I was alright, and when I couldn't even answer, he lifted me up and he continued to run, carrying me as well. I just wish he didn't carry me. I wish it with the little sense I have.

All I really know, is, well, I hate when he's nice towards me.

When we got into my first period, he Satsuki was still carrying me, which was embarrassing. Really, though, because everyone was staring.

Satsuki let go of me and left to go to his first period, but patted my head on his way out. Now he's pissing me off.

I took my seat next to Tsubaki, who was mischievously grinning like a madman. I looked at her and rolled my eyes, hearing but ignoring the annoying whispers.

When I reached for my notebook in my schoolbag, I noticed that the idiot put the rubber duck in _my_ bag. I knew he had taken it from off the sidewalk, but he had _actually_ put it in my bag. Wow. _Boy_, this _boy will_ get it coming. Like I _want_ this duck! Geez.

All of a sudden, this glasses-boy was called up because he had an announcement to make. What's his name . . . ah, Ichiro. That's it. Ichiro Hirasawa.

"So, as you all know, we're in the autumn season. I'd like for this class-and all the second-years-to attend a party I'm holding. It'll be a "second-years only" autumn party. I'm going to put the sign up sheet here if you are interested in coming. The date, time and place is on the paper as well. So-"

Ichiro's words were interrupted by everyone screaming and jumping out of their seats to sign up. Then he left the room to tell the other classes about it.

Ah, what fun. A party held by the King of parties and being rude, Ichiro Hirasawa.

I looked over at Tsubaki to see if she was going. She was looking at me, though, with those huge blue eyes of hers, and that huge smile she had. I turned my head, afraid of what was coming.

Lunch soon came and Tsubaki made a grand entrance when arriving at out table.

"Let's go!" she shouted. This, is what I was afraid of. But, I guess it wouldn't hurt to go.

I nodded and said, "I'll go, but we better make everyone else go as well." Otherwise I might become overprotective of Tsubaki, because of her health.

"No! Absolutely not!" Hikaru exclaimed. Akira jumped, for Hikaru never really yelled. Especially when it's_ lunchtime_, and there's _food_ everywhere.

I tapped his shoulder. "Why not? Why can't Akira go to the party?"

Hikaru turned around and faced me with brutal eyes. I tried to not make contact with them, but it was difficult not to. He _was_ handsome.

"I don't like that Hirasawa kid," he said.

"I have to agree, Hikaru. I don't like Ichiro either, but I'll keep her from him when we go. So please, can you let Akira go?" I said.

Hikaru put a Pocky stick in his mouth and rolled his eyes. "Fine. But I don't want this to happen again. Next time, Akira _isn't_ going." Then he walked away like a lone wolf.

"I wonder why Hikaru dislikes Ichiro so much . . ." Akira said.

"We've been rivals for quite a long while."

We all turned around and noticed Ichiro coming our way. He was grinning, much like the grin Tsubaki had when I first entered the classroom.

"Is that true?" Akira asked. Ichiro looked at her, then looked at Satsuki, who was staying awfully quiet.

Ichiro looked at him for a while, until Tsubaki asked, "So? What do you want?"

He answered, "To decorate my house for the party."

The four of us exchanged glances, not really believing this. I was also surprised that Hikaru didn't come back over here yet to sock Ichiro or something.

"Fine. Just tell us when, and pay us," Satsuki said. I glared at him. I didn't want to do this.

"Alright. Tomorrow at 3. Each of you will get fourty-dollars, in cash. Happy?"

Satsuki nodded, then asked, "But why us? Do you want to get Hikaru angry with you again?"

Ichiro grinned again. "Nope. Just because the four of you are interesting."

I looked at these two guys, back and fourth a few times. Something is being hidden here.

When Ichiro walked away, I suddenly remembered something I had to do.

I looked at Satsuki. When he looked back at me, I hovered over him and yelled, "Now, let me show you how I feel about rubber ducks!"

He turned pale, and began running. But I just ran after him.


	6. Fade to Black

I gathered up my courage and opened my eyes.

In front of me stood a large, castle-like mansion. It is really just a mansion, but for some reason, it looked like a castle.

Anyhow, I peered over to each of my sides before ringing the doorbell, just to see if I'd be aided by Satsuki or Akira or someone.

I _should_, though, be aided by Minoru. He _should_ be here also, but he said he wasn't _asked_ to do so.

Oh, please.

As my hand was trembling while millimeters away from the doorbell, I heard footsteps at my right.

I stood there, scared out of my mind, when a familiar voice asked, "Makoto? You're here already?"

I turned to my right and there stood Akira, who wore probably the most unfamiliar look that she could wear.

I mean, a dress?

A GREEN DRESS?

On Akira, the tomboy.

Dangit, I should have brought my camera.

I'm embarrassed though; I only wore a skirt and a blazer.

A dress with a nice, short sweater is nothing compared to what I had on.

"I don't think I'm early. But, wow, you look amazing," I replied.

Akira blushed and pushed a piece of her long red hair behind her ear. "I don't usually look like this, do I? My father did this to me."

"Your father is really nice. Come on, are you ready to go in? I just stood here for a while; I'm too scared to open the door with my hands alone."

Akira must have misinterpreted my words because she pushed up her sleeves, started to growl and shouted, "Leave it to me!" She lifted up her leg and kicked the door open.

"Um, that's not what I meaaanntt! Aaahh!" I shouted and cowered. Above me stood Ichiro, Satsuki, and Tsubaki with the scariest faces on a person I've ever seen.

"You're both an hour late! 20 push-ups! Now!" they reprimanded.

Akira and I looked at each other and turned around, heading for the exit.

Satsuki and Ichiro turned us around with glares on their faces and shouted, "You guys are getting no pay! We're almost done, and you decide to show up?"

"Well I'm sorry if I was arguing with Hikaru and my dad was fixing me up for a long time!" Akira argued.

I didn't feel like arguing with the, so I stayed quiet, but I did walk over to Tsubaki and compliment her on her red dress. Everyone's wearing a dress, huh? I'm the only one wearing a skirt.

**RAINBOW GIRL**

"How do you like my party?" Ichiro asked me in the midst of it all.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't really like parties."

As if I told him he failed his second term, he gasped and looked like, for a split-second, _The Scream_. You know, that painting?

"How could you not like parties? It is not within my comprehension."

I moved away a bit and said, "I see. Akira, come over here!" I needed her to take my place. I could not talk with him any longer.

When she walked cutely over, I zoomed away and let the two of them be, keeping an eye on Ichiro at the same time.

I went over to Satsuki, who seemed a bit depressed.

I wanted to say something, but for some reason, I had no courage to do so. I just sat there, by his side.

"You need anything?" he asked rather rudely. I could tell then he was either annoyed or upset about something.

"I need you to tell me what's wrong. Why aren't you having fun?"

He rolled his eyes and set his head down on the table. "It during the time when Minoru, Hikaru and I first met."

I cocked my head. "What happened?"

Satsuki's expression became less annoyed and more serious. "We call it . . . _The Event_."

My eyes widened, and right at that moment, a scream echoed through the room.

Satsuki jumped up from his seat and ran over to Ichiro and the frightened Akira. He, about to punch the emotionless Ichiro in the face, is interrupted by me and Hikaru.

Yes, Hikaru.

"Satsuki, stop!" I shouted, and right that second, Hikaru came speeding inside and punched Ichiro himself.

"Hi . . . karu?" Akira and Satsuki asked aloud.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Akira is not yours?!" he shouted.

Not only am I confused, but I am clueless and a little upset. I don't know, is it because Satsuki didn't seem like talking to me, but decides to go ahead and almost beat the crap out of Ichiro just because he made a move on Akira? Am I jealous? I . . . don't want to be.

"Alright, OK, I'll back off. Not for long, though," Ichiro said, his expression not changing one bit. What is with him? Doesn't he have feelings?

I walked over to the scene and grabbed Akira's hand. Looking up at Hikaru, I said, "I'm sorry. I should've kept watch on her, like I said I would."

To my dismay, Hikaru patted me on the head. "It's alright. I kind of wanted to punch him for a while now, anyway."

"O-OK . . ." As Hikaru and I walked away from the scene, talking and cracking jokes, I looked back at Satsuki, who was still in his about-to-punch-you position, looking defeated.

"What're you doing? Ichiro's gone! Stop sulking about how Hikaru stole your moment and dance with me!"

Satsuki came to and I took him by the hand. He looked at me for a while, and I to him. "Hey . . . you can't dance," he said to me.

"How rude." I paused for a second, afraid to ask the question that's been in my mind for many minutes too long. "Hey . . . do you like Akira?"

NOO! What the heck did I just say?! This was not supposed to happen!

He stopped dancing, looking down at me with that serious face again. He's really tall.

"Back in my freshman year . . . I did."

Then I started to burn up and my eyes watered. Everything faded to black.


End file.
